A boy
by syifa soo
Summary: [Oneshoot] Chanyeol berdiri sambil memegang payung hitam dan menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang berdandan dan terus mencocokan ratusan bajunya yang akan ia pakai untuk kencan hari sabtu ini


A Boy

Chanyeol adalah tipikal seseorang yang tak akan telat satu detik pun, Baekhyun tahu salah jika membuat kekasih raksasanya itu menunggu lama. Lamaaaaaa sekali. Ia memutuskan untuk memakai coat nya atau tidak. Pakai jeans pendek atau panjang. Jelas diluar jendela kamar kosan nya Chanyeol berdiri sambil memegang payung hitam dan menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang berdandan dan terus mencocokan ratusan bajunya yang akan ia pakai untuk kencan hari sabtu ini. Karena malam nanti akan menjadi hari spesial mereka untuk merayakan hari jadi yang ke dua tahun nya.

Baekhyun tak ingin moment itu menjadi hari biasa saja, list rencana yang telah ia buat jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Sudah sangat mendetail dan tentu saja kekasih raksasanya tak pernah tau rencana gila yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun. membeli stok lubricant atau kondom dan pil penambah gairah lain nya. yap, malam nanti adalah hari pertama mereka tidur bersama.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memakai ripped jeans, kaos polos putih dan jaket hitam yang ia teng-teng sendiri ditangan kanan nya. Sangat kasual tak ada yang dilebihkan. Kecuali setumpuk baju yang tak jadi di pakai tumpah dari lemarinya yang kesusahan untuk menampung baju berantakan nya. ia meninggalkan kosan nya sendiri mengunci nya lalu pergi dengan langkah rasa bahagia. Dompet dan ponsel ada di dalam sakunya. Ia tak ingin menenteng tas atau apapun itu kecuali jaketnya.

Dan dia lupa kalau diluar udaranya sangat menusuk bahkan sampai ketulang. Baekhyun segera memakai jaketnya dan mengutuk cuaca ekstrim hari ini. Melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berbalik kearahnya seolah membuat otak Baekhyun berpikir memiliki rencana lain untuk menambah keromantisan mereka.

Bila cuaca ini membuat nya dekat dengan mantel Chanyeol yang akan ia lepaskan untuk dirinya, maka ia akan menarik semua kata-kata kasar nya yang mengutuk cuaca hari itu.

"Ekheemm, dingin. Apa kau menunggu lama?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuh mu untuk pergi berkencan hari ini saja? Tak bisakah kau menghemat waktu mu. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak"

Baekhyun menyikapi dengan diam semua apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol, mungkin ia tidak ingat hari ini adalah hari yang sebenarnya sangat spesial untuk mereka berdua. Namun apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi cukup membuat Baekhyun menyimpulkan semuanya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa marah entah kenapa seperti ia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh aku minta maaf, aku hanya – "

"Aku sudah memesan taksinya, jadi ayo kita berangkat"

Chanyeol mendorong punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut untuk segera masuk ke mobil taksi yang sama hal nya juga dengan Chanyeol. Menunggu lama untuk kehadiran Baekhyun yang keluar dari tempat kosan nya. di London tak mudah untuk menyewa apartemant untuk mahasiswa. Peraturan nya sangat ketat. Tapi semua itu akan mudah jika ia bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Kekasih raksasanya itu sangat sibuk dengan benda kotak yang ada di tangan nya, sesekali terlihat menggosok hidung nya karena gatal. Dan aneh mengenai taksi ini, Chanyeol biasanya hanya akan memakai mobil pribadinya untuk pergi berkencan. Tapi hari ini ia malah menyewa sebuah taksi.

Baekhyun tak berani untuk bertanya karena bentakan Chanyeol masih berbekas didalam ingatan nya. ia pikir mungkin Chanyeol memang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk. Karena minggu ini adalah jadwal terakhir untuk mahasiswa tingkat akhir mengumpulkan skripsi nya. jadi mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya alasan yang paling logis, untuk Baekhyun yakini bahwa Chanyeol marah bukan karena bosan dengan hubungan ini.

"Ada apa dengan mobil mu ?"

"Tidak ada"

Jawaban nya sangat singkat, ini jelas sangat berbeda dari Chanyeol yang awal nya lebih suka menceritakan secata detail. Mungkin tampang nya sangat dingin namun jika sudah nyaman berbicara ia akan mengungkapkan semuanya tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini ? kau tak perlu memaksakan nya yeol"

"Sedikit" Chanyeol memindahkan pandangan nya dari layar pixel ponselnya, melihat Baekhyun hanya memakai kaos pendek dengan jaket yang di teng-teng. "Style fashion mu sangat buruk untuk cuaca ekstrim hari ini Byun, kenakan jaket mu dan buat dirimu senyaman mungkin" pembicaraan nya hanya sampai situ dan tak melakukan tindakan apapun. Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol nya sangat berubah. Dan untuk sebuah panggilan yang salah pun seolah menambah bukti dari kecurigaan nya sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar sangat aneh hari ini"

Sesaat jemari Chanyeol sibuk mengetik keyboard qwerty ponsel nya ia berhenti mendadak dan menghela nafas panjang. Barusan Baekhyun bertanya soal kesibukan nya dan 'ya' ia sangat sibuk. Sangat-sangat sibuk. Sedikit itu dalam artian tugas mahasiswa yang menumpuk. Dan hari ini ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk sekedar menutupi stress nya di hadapan Baekhyun hanya agar kencan yang di inginkan kekasih mungilnya itu berjalan lancar. Namun terlihat sangat tidak normal dan akting Chanyeol untuk terlihat baik-baik saja pun gagal total.

"Kita hanya perlu makan siang dan berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman seperti yang kita sering lakukan. Tak ada yang aneh. aku akan melakukan semua itu untuk mu"

"Bukan itu, tapi sikap mu. 'Byun' kau selalu akan memanggil ku 'Baek' bukan 'Byun' itu terdengar seperti orang lain bukan kekasih ku. Dan nada bicara mu ketika sedang berbicara dengan ku sangat formal sekali. Kau bahkan tak berpikir sampai kesana ? apa itu benar?"

"Serius Baek, itu hanya kesalahan kecil. Ok. I'm sorry"

"Kau, ah kau benar-benar. Kesalahan kecil ini yang bahkan membuat ku terus berpikiran aneh padamu yeol." Baekhyun mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai, menyuruh supir taksi itu untuk berhenti ditengah jalan. Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun sebisa mungkin agar tidak keluar dari tempat duduk nya. namun hal itu sama saja sia-sianya karena akhirnya Baekhyun menggunakan nya untuk melawan. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang lebih lagi, mengejar Baekhyun adalah satu-satu nya cara untuk menghentikan pria mungil itu. Baekhyun masih marah, jelas ia marah karena Chanyeol nya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang barusan Baekhyun sampaikan. Ia bukan cerewet hanya saja terlalu khawatir karena Chanyeol nya berubah. Apa itu salah ? tidak jika Baekhyun memang sayang terhadap Chanyeol nya.

"Hei dear, aku minta maaf" Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun berhenti dan berdiri dihadapan nya. meraih kedua tangan yang sedang kedinginan itu untuk ia genggam "huftt" nafas embun nya keluar dari mulut nya sendiri. Dan Chanyeol melihat wajah baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Hidung nya merah dan matanya sembab. Dia membuat pria mungil itu menangis. Dan kali itu ia menunjukan eksistansi nya sebagai boyfriend yang baik. Chanyeol melepaskan mantel nya untuk Baekhyun pakai. Namun sayang ia menolak.

"Jangan buat dirimu kedinginan karena aku, pulanglah aku juga seperti nya akan 'sibuk" Baekhyun memberi tatapan tajam, makna dari kata 'sibuk' yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah sibuk untuk menangis dan mencoba tidur nyeyak agar kejadian ini terlupakan oleh ingatan nya.

Salju turun tanpa pemberitahuan, semua orang senang melihat pemandangan itu. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun nya kedalam dekapan hangat. Merangkul tubuh mungilnya agar ternggelam bersama dengan tubuh raksasanya. Baekhyun menangis disana, rasa kehilangan semakin besar yang ia rasakan.

"Aku hanya takut kau bosan dengan ku"

"Hei" suara Chanyeol serak, karena ia juga menangis. Kelemahan nya setelah serangga menjijikan adalah tangisan Baekhyun yang tak pernah membuatnya tenang. Baekhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki jangkung itu dengan mata berair. Lalu ia tersenyum untuk menambah tusukan menyakitkan pada hati si pria jangkung nya.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal untuk mencintai mu jika kau benar-benar sudah bosan dengan ku, aku akan membiarkan mu hidup dengan jalan mu sendiri. Ingat Chanyeol aku benci paksaan terutama jika dirimu sendiri yang memaksakan untuk bertahan dengan ku"

"Shit, hentikan Baekhyun. Kau tak membuat keadaan ini menjadi lebih baik dengan ucapan mu itu. Aku tetap akan mencintai mu. Maaf kalau aku terlalu sibuk"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia menitikan air matanya lagi. Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk menenggak ke atas. Lalu sebuah ciuman mendarat di masing-masing perpaduan benda kenyal merah yang terus melekat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semua sentuhan bibir Chanyeol. 2 detik kemudian ia melepaskan nya. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menatap wajah cantik itu.

"Kau benar-benar manis jika ku lihat dari jarak yang sedekat ini"

entah kenapa air mata itu harus meluncur lagi dari sudut matanya

"Aku beruntung aku sangat beruntung kau ditakdirkan untuk ku. Untuk menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol yang tak pandai dalam hubungan ini. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Jadi maukah kau maafkan aku? Aku janji ini tidak akan lama. Aku hanya sibuk untuk beberapa hari karena tugas ku. Setelah lulus aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang layak karena aku akan menikahi mu dan untuk kehidupan seterusnya aku harus menjamin kehidupan mu selamanya. aku akan menggantikan ayah mu yang dulunya selalu membuat hidup mu nyaman. Jadi aku mempersiapkan nya dari sekarang. aku harus membuat ayah mu percaya bahwa aku bisa membahagiakan putera sulung nya. dan kau ingat Baekhyun, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk memperjuangkan mu."

"Chanyeol"

"Maaf Baek, aku terlalu egois"

"Chanyeol"

"Baek aku tidak bohong, jangan pergi dari sisi ku lagi. Itu sangat mengerikan"

"Kau akan menikahi ku ?" eyes smile bahkan terbentuk di ukiran mungil wajahnya yang sangat sempurna. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pernyataan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei jawab aku, kau akan menikahi ku ?"

Lalu Chanyeol sadar dan ia nampak terlihat seperti idiot yang lupa apa yang baru saja sudah ia katakan semuanya.

"Me-menikah ?"

"Sial, kau yang baru saja mengatakan itu"

"Aku ?"

"YAH !"

Chanyeol terlalu ahli dalam membuat Baekhyun kembali kedalam mode bad mood nya. dengan tawaan mengerikan Chanyeol baru saja mengingat itu kembali. Dia tampan, cerdas,pintar dan juga idiot.

"Ah aku baru ingat, maaf Baek aku – "

"Jadi kau akan menikahi ku ?"

"Harus kah ?"

"YAH !"

Pukulan-pukulan manja beserta candaan tawa memeriahkan pinggiran jalan mullin's yang semakin sepi karena semua orang sibuk menghangatkan diri disebuah ruangan sementara dua sejoli itu masih bertingkah di bawah hujan salju. Chanyeol meminta ampun dan merelakan dirinya kalah oleh pukulan-pukulan kecil yang bahkan tak seberapa untuk pria berotot macam dirinya. Sekali lagi ini hanya untuk menyenangkan sedikit hati kecil kekasih mungil nya. senyum Baekhyun terukir seolah ia bahagia.

"ah sakit Baek"

Panggilan itu akhirnya terdengar lagi dan semakin menambah kadar kebahagian dalam hatinya. Baekhyun senang hal-hal ini akan selalu terjadi didalam hubungan dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Rasakan"

"Ck, sepertinya aku harus membuat perhitungan untuk mu sayang." Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun. langit tak cerah karena salju turun, juga jalanan sepi sehingga tak akan khawatir jika banyak orang yang melihat.

"Mesum"

"Kau membaca pikiran ku ?"

"Astaga jadi kau benar-benar berpikiran seperti itu"

Chanyeol menggesekan ujung hidung nya dengan Baekhyun.

"Manis nya, aku sudah membeli kondom apa kau perlu pelumas ?"

"YAH !"

END

 **Sebenarnya aku bukan author yang dingin, silahkan kalau ada perlu apa-apa PM aja ok.**


End file.
